The instant invention relates to an educational game apparatus adapted to teach International Code Flags symbols. More particularly, the invention relates to a game utilizing tiles having a flat surface with the international code symbols on one side and it can include the corresponding Roman letters on the reverse side.
The prior art illustrates various types of game devices for teaching, for example, the Morse Code or semaphore signals. U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,342,520 and 1,528,108 illustrate card games for this purpose; whereas, U.S. Pat. No. 3,233,343 illustrates cubes for teaching the Morse Code.
The prior art further includes U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,752,158; 3,877,703 and 3,655,195 which illustrate word games utilizing tiles and a game board, while U.S. Pat. No. 3,904,207 is a similar approach for teaching mathematics. Finally, U.S. Pat. No. 3,858,333 is illustrative of an educational game which is utilized to teach sign language.
In learning the International Code Flags it is normally necessary to use systems such as "flash cards" and/or mere rote memorizing. The purpose of the instant invention is to enable seamen, midshipmen, yachtsmen and others to learn the International Code Flags in a more pleasant manner and in such a way as to form words as they learn. The learning routine is made more enjoyable if it is in the form of a game. It will be appreciated that the game will also be instructive not only to players, but also to those who watch the players. By creating a game which is also competitive, it is possible to keep the interest of the participants for a greater length of time.